Rusty Halo
by Cardboard Fox
Summary: Rachel calls Quinn begging her for help but Quinn hangs up. Will she ever get the chance to make things right? Faberry
1. Things That Go Bump In The Night

_Thud_

Rachel's voice cracked midway through her rendition of "Funny Girl" as the noise echoed through the hallway and she quickly fell silent, listening intently. A few seconds passed, seconds that felt like minutes to the jittery girl and still only the sounds of the ticking clock on her bedside cabinet could be heard.

"Stupid girl." Rachel muttered, berating herself for letting all of those idiotic horror movies alter her perception. As a result her throat was dry and her mouth felt like sandpaper, even the most inadequate of singers knew that it was time to take a break and get a drink. She left her bedroom and padded down the stairs passing the front door, she stopped suddenly and turned around, listening carefully. She swore she heard som- there it was, a clicking noise like metal hitting metal, she frowned and stepped closer to the door bending down and leaning forward until her nose as almost touching the shiny silver door handle. She leapt back with a squeak when it began slowly turning.

"Oh shit. Oh god." Her heart rate increased tenfold as she swung around and sprinted up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Her brown eyes searched the room hopelessly until finally she spotted her mobile phone underneath one of her argyle sweaters. She flipped it open and sat with her back against the door quickly punching in her daddy's number, it was immediately sent to voice mail, the same happened for her other dad. By now she could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and her heart pounded frantically against her ribcage.

_Who to ring? Who to ring? _Her brain was hazy, Finn was at his grandmas house for her funeral this weekend, Kurt was probably with him since their parents had become so close. Puck was on a short family holiday probably out of reception range. Quinn was.. Quinn was staying at Santana's house, Rachel scrolled down her contacts list until she reached the ex-cheerleaders number.

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. _"Berry what the heck are you doing calling me at 12.30 on a Sunday night?" Rachel never thought hearing the blondes groggy voice would ever bring such relief.

"Quinn.. Quinn.. There's someone in my house, I need help." She could hardly recognise the desperate pleading as her own.

"Well go get one of your gay dads! I may be pregnant but that doesn't suddenly make me a mother hen."

As much as the girls jab at her parents stung Rachel continued her begging, "They're at work at the hospital. Please Quinn! I can hear someone outside!"

"God Berry your such a wuss, its probably some animal raiding your trash. Now please! Leave me alone, pregnant girls need sleep too."

Rachel could sense that the other girl was about to hang up, "Quinn! Quinn don't! Please don-"

Hearing the harsh beep signifying the call had ended ripped a sob from the terrified girls chest. Her hands quickly flew up to cover her mouth, however, as she heard heavy footsteps getting closer and closer before stopping just outside her bedroom door. Rachel shuffled away from the door until she had shifted a good three meters away from it. She could see dark shadows breaking the thin line of light illuminating the ground, she was petrified, her breathing frantic as the handle turned and the door slowly swung forwards.

Seeing the man behind it clad all in black with a balaclava covering his face elicited a whole new fear in the young star. She screamed loudly and grabbed the nearest object before proceeding to throw it at the figure who batted it out of the way with ease and in a few long strides has closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed the girls arm twisting it behind her back while his other hand pressed against her mouth. Rachel's muffled screams echoed around the room and she continued to struggle, her efforts getting gradually weaker with each intake of chloroform until the blackness dusting the edges of her vision overtook her and she slumped against her attacker.

xxxxxxx

Quinn awoke at seven am to the sharp beeping of her alarm clock, her hazel eyes locked onto the device and she brought her hand down onto it angrily. Who did Berry think she was? Ringing at such a late hour acting like a five year old! The tiny brunette seriously pissed her off sometimes. The blonde rubbed her slightly swollen stomach in a feeble attempt to calm her anger. With a huff of annoyance she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up and stretching, her back popping. Sleeping on Santana's spare bed wasn't exactly comfortable but Quinn was just grateful to have a roof over her head. She began hunting out suitable clothes for the day from the suitcase leaning against her bed.

About an hour later Quinn was dressed and had eaten breakfast or as Santana put it "Early morning dinner." Quinn tried to defend herself by pointing out that she was eating for two but her cheerleader friend was having none of it claiming that she would soon be eaten out of house and home. They were now sitting in Santana's black SUV while Quinn flicked through various radio stations.

"I heard you talking pretty late last night. Are you sneaking boys into my house Fabray?" The dark skinned girl narrowed her eyes playfully.

"No.. It was just Man Hands." The blonde sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Your sneaking Berry into my house? Fuck me Q-" Her infuriated rant was cut off by a wide eyed Quinn.

"No! No! She rang me rambling about something stupid. God S, you really think I'd touch Berry? Of all people."

"Why the hell was she ringing you?" The Latina's cheeks were tinge red as she pulled in to a parking space outside the school.

"I dunno." Quinn was saved further elaboration as her companion quickly became distracted by the bubbly blonde that had come bouncing towards them. She fell into pensive thought as the other two cheerleaders greeted each other. Berry had sounded pretty scared last night, scared and desperate and from experience Quinn knew that Rachel Berry was anything but desperate. This thought continued to float about her head throughout the day, nagging at her consistently. She went to all of her classes and each time finding Rachel missing from all of them. This only caused the nagging feeling to increase to a dull throbbing until by the end of the day the pregnant teenager had developed a headache.

_She's just off sick or maybe she's too tired from staying up so late. _Thought the blonde and the throbbing subsided slightly, Quinn knew that Berry wouldn't miss glee no matter how sick or tired the overachieving singer was, so she bounded into the room hopefully, her eyes searching for the brunette.. Puck.. Finn.. Santana.. Tina.. But no Rachel Berry. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach the moment she saw Mr Schue enter the room with big sad eyes.  
_  
_"Guys, I have bad news," the man let out a long breath before continuing "Rachel Berry's house was broken into last night and police are suggesting Rachel has been taken."

* * *

A/N: I saw a prompt on glee_angst_meme that put this idea in my head. First time writing Glee and I'm well excited! The shows been just fantastic! But anyway, sorry its short but I wanted to leave it at that point cause its getting pretty late here..  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Fear

Warning for violence and language.

* * *

Mr Schue's words hit Quinn like a punch to the stomach, the breath was pushed from her lungs as she fell onto the seat behind her with her hand on her stomach.

Brittany gave her a look of concern. "Are you like having contractions or something?"

"Brittany.. She's like two months pregnant," said Kurt with a look of exasperation on his face. "Anyway that's not what we should be worried about! We're missing our lead singer here, our chance at regionals is lost without her."

Finn stood up, his staggering height only adding to how intimidating he looked, anger practically radiating from him. "Rachel is more than just our lead singer! She's our friend, I cant believe your only concern is for regionals. She could be hurt!"

"Or dead." Santana's blunt words cut through the members of glee club like a knife. Finn somewhat resembled a fish with his mouth opening and closing underneath his wide eyes. Quinn stood quickly and ran from the room, the slapping of her trainers echoing down the hallway as she tried to hold in sobs. _This is not happening, its just not happening _was repeating in her head _God, of all the times there just had to be someone in her freaken house, why do I always make the worse decisions? _A large hand on her shoulder startled the girl from her thoughts and she swung around quickly to find Mr Schue looking at her hesitantly.

"Quinn, I know you must be upset about Rachel," there was no conviction to his words, he sounded like he didn't really believe them himself. "But the police would like to speak to you."

"What?" She choked out in a guilt ridden voice, "Why do they want to speak to me?"

"I honestly don't know, you have to ask them yourself, they're waiting in the classroom opposite the auditorium."

"Thanks." She muttered before turning sharply and heading towards the classroom at a brisk pace. The whole way there her heart was hammering against her chest and the thudding was hammering around in her skull along with the thoughts of how she was going to be exposed for being a terrible person.. Heck she was a terrible person; a liar, a cheat, a bitch and now she has put someone's life in danger. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened the door to find two men sitting at a desk.

"Miss Fabray?" One of the officers asked and she nodded quickly. "Take a seat," once she had he locked eyes with her. "We just want to ask you a few questions. Were you and Rachel Berry close?"

"No," she whispered. "We're in classes and glee club together but we aren't friends."

"Then why did she call you last night at approximately twelve thirty?"Quinn gasped and a sob escaped her lips, she brought her hands up to cover her face. "Miss Fabray?"

"She called me last night because she thought there was something in her house," she managed to say in between sobs. "I didn't believe her, I thought she was just messing around. This is all my fault!"

"Miss Fabray, please calm down I need you to think clearly. The call was at exactly twelve nineteen and she was home alone correct? What exactly did she say to you?"

"Yes, her dads were working at the hospital. She just said that she thought there was someone in the house and she could hear noises, it wasn't a very long conversation." The blonde stuttered.

"Alright," The officer said while gathering up his notes. "Thank you for your time Miss Fabray." His tone was not unkind, disappointed almost, it caused the young girl to wince. She remained seated until the police had left before laying her head on the desk and crying freely.

xxxxxx

_Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. _Rachel shook her head slowly from side to side trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind, she brought a hand up to rub her eyes and felt a cold liquid on her forehead, she opened her eyes blinking rapidly when the drips of water continued to drip down, splashing on her tanned skin. The recollection of what happened last night was slowly returning to her and she sat up almost too quickly, wincing at the pain in her neck. Looking around she saw a very bare room with wooden walls and nothing else spare the crusty mattress she was sitting on. Feeling brave she stood slowly and advanced towards the door only to find it locked. _Obviously, what else was to be expected? _She thought while running her hands over the door only stopping when she felt a raised section. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion she leaned forwards in an attempt to see better in the dim lighting.

_A swastika? There's a swastika on the door! What the fuck? Oh god.. _Rachel beat her fists against the door loudly and started screaming, not caring that it was hurting her already hoarse throat. A muffled voice called out on the other side of the door and the sound of heavy footsteps began advancing towards the door. Feeling a sick sense of deja vu, Rachel stopped screaming and stood completely still.

"Can you scream any fucking louder?" The man roared as he slammed the door behind him. "Jesus Christ you people are a menace!" His voice quieted to a low growl and he grabbed her shoulders before flinging her across the room onto the mattress. He was an impressive height, Rachel would take a guess at 6"3, his dark hair was short and flat on his head, the scowl on his face only darkened his overall appearance.

"W-what do you want from me?" She stammered over her words, trembling slightly as he stepped closer to her.

"Jesus, your thick as well as loud. Your fathers," he spat the word out like venom. "Have very high places in a well known hospital, they earn a lot of money and I want that money. You don't fucking deserve it anyway, you Jews just take and take and give nothing back."

"That's not true! My father is a-" she was cut off sharply when the man kicked the wall violently, dirt breaking off and crumbling around his boot.

"Shut up you stupid girl! Your never going to see the light of day again unless your fathers agree to my demands!" Suddenly the door was swung open again, cracking harshly against the wall and a shorter man wearing a balaclava marched in dragging a wooden chair behind him.

"You can play with her later, boss wants her filmed now," he said to the dark haired man before turning to Rachel. "You! Come sit here now." The chair had been positioned against the far wall and the man began setting up a camera that she previously hadn't noticed. "Now!" He roared and she stumbled over, tripping slightly before the man roughly shoved her onto the chair and handed her a copy of today newspaper.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Just hold the paper while we film you."

"No! I refuse to partake in this ridiculous operation!" She yelled, the anger bubbling through her veins overtook the fear.

"Look, either you hold up that paper or I'll break every fucking bone in your body and we can film you that way." Rachel wilted slightly and held up the paper against her chest.

"Now I want you to tell your faggot fathers to meet us with fifty thousand dollars at the Faurot Oil Well sign tomorrow night at eleven or we'll cut off all your fingers and mail each one to them." The man hissed before he hit record on the camera.

Rachel felt a rush of adrenaline through her body and the words escaped her mouth before she really thought it through. "Daddy don't give them anything!"

The man with the balaclava lunged at her. "You stupid bitch!" He smacked her head back against the wall. "You will do _exactly _as I tell you to do or I swear those only thing those fags will be getting back is a dead body."

The throbbing in her head dulled the adrenaline rush and the brunette sighed in defeat and held up the newspaper. The man walked back to the camera and hit record again.

Rachel kept her face neutral. "Dad, these people want you to bring fifty thousand dollars to the Fauot Oil Well sign tomorrow night at eleven." The balaclava man circled his hand, indicating for her to continue. "Or they'll cut off my fingers and mail them to you." She couldn't stop the few tears from trickling down her face.

"Good girl!" The man said patronisingly before lifting her by her arm and shoving her across the room. He gathered the chair and camera before turning to the dark haired man standing in the corner "You can have all the fun you want now." Laughing loudly he slammed the door shut behind him.

Rachel slummed onto the barely there mattress and rested her arm over her eyes, tears continued to slide down her cheeks much to her disdain. She had honestly never been this scared in her life and she never thought she would feel such hatred towards Quinn Fabray, the girl who went one step too far in her torment or the young star. She felt the mattress dip suddenly under someone's weight and she jumped having forgotten about 'dark haired man'. He grabbed her arm roughly pulling it away from her face and she whimpered before sitting up and shuffling as far away from him as she could but he kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"You know, for a Jew your pretty damn hot." He growled before leaning forward and forcing his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss. Rachel's eyes widened and a muffled protest left her mouth, it was however ignored so she took more drastic actions and slapped him across the face with her free hand. The crack echoed loudly throughout the room.

"You're going to regret ever having done that."

* * *

A/N: Updates aren't going to be very regular for the next couple of weeks due to exams and stuff so apologies for that and also sorry for any spelling mistake, exams have me wrecked.  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was happy everyone enjoyed the first chapter.  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Misplaced Hope

It was the first day of school knowing Rachel was missing and _god_ Quinn never thought she would feel this much remorse, sadness, guilt, even fear. Some would go as far as to say it was _agonizing. _She herself would never admit this though as the very thought of feeling any sort of compassion towards Rachel Berry would have terrified her only two days ago. The saying "There's a fine line between love and hate" sprung to mind. It was essentially true as they are both powerful, passionate emotions that results in focusing ones attention solely on the person involved. Truthfully Quinn knew that the only reason she felt so bad was because she was partially responsible for what happened and this made her feel even worse.

"Miss Fabray?" Quinn snapped her head up blinking rapidly only to meet the annoyed glare of her biology teacher.

"Could you repeat the question?" She asked innocently, the teacher huffed in annoyance but let her off the hook.

"I asked what effect adding substrate has on enzyme activity."

"It increases until all of the active sites have been filled after that it remains at a constant." The teacher nodded before turning his attention back to the board leaving Quinn to drop her chin onto her palm and return to her thoughts.

She doesn't make a habit of zoning out during class, honestly, she rather enjoys biology, but it was the last period of the day, a day that had been frantic and emotional. She remembers walking through the hallway to find Puck and Karofsky dangerously invading each others space beside the lockers, she remembers hearing Karofsky gruff voice muttering something about how he hoped that Berry girl never came back and she remembers the sound of skin meaning skin as Puck slams his fist into the larger boys face before storming off. She approached him about an hour later to ask why he defended Rachel so passionately and he replied with "She's my team mate and, like, my Jew buddy, us Jews have to stick together right?" It shocked her how people who used to torment the pint sized diva where suddenly standing up for her when it most mattered. That's when it struck her that Glee had become a sanctuary to everyone in it, they were like family now and family stuck together. Even Santana was snapping at people more than usual, Brittany's soothing touch only just able to calm her down. They were all being kept in the dark and it was irritating not knowing what was going on with their team mate. Quinn could just feel the guilt gnawing away at her inside, even second making it worse.

The sharp ringing of the bell snapped her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly pack away her books, slinging her bag over her shoulder before leaving the classroom. She sighed when she walked out the doors of the school and rain began pelting down on her head, using her folder as a makeshift umbrella she sprinted to her car, slamming the door when she got in. The blonde knew what she had to do.

xxxxxxx

Rachel's dad James sat slouched over on the couch, his head in his hands, his husband Eli's hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. They were desperately counting down the minutes until they had to go to the delivery point. The police had told them there was a high chance the kidnappers wouldn't even give their daughter back anyway but the two men didn't want to think about that. It came as a surprise when the sound of the door bell cut through the oppressing silence. The site that met their eyes was an even bigger shock, a soaking wet, pregnant, blonde teenager stood the doorstep. Eli immediately tensed, a look of fury on his face.

"No. She not putting one foot inside this house. Get off our property girl." The African-American spoke harshly, his anger getting the better of him. James quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Honey, I know you're angry but we really should give her a chance to explain." He said gesturing for her to come in.

Quinn shook her head. "I wont be here long, I just wanted to tell you both how sorry I am and how bad I feel."

"Why did you just ignore her? That was my little girl you abandoned!"

"I didn't think she was serious! I was tired, we don't even get on at school." The blonde cried, tears slipping down her face.

"Well that should have been an indication that she really was in trouble. I'm sorry but I honestly don't have anything to say to you, not while she's gone and if anything happens to her I don't think I'll ever forgive you." With that the tall man turned and with three long strides returned to the living room.

James sighed. "Please, he's just desperate for someone to blame right now."

"I think its best I go. Thank you for your time Mr. Berry." Holding onto what little dignity she had left Quinn turned from the door and walked down the cobbled path. She thought this would make things better, make the guilt lessen, she thought Rachel's fathers might have been accepting. The ex-cheerleader couldn't even make it back to her car before she collapsed into a fence, sliding down it. Sobs racked her body as the rain pelted down, soaking her to the bone.

xxxxxxx

Rachel had no idea how long she'd been in this place, minutes, hours, maybe even days? It could be any. She sat against the dirt coated wall with her arms held tightly around her knees, she couldn't bear to sit on the crusty, blood stained mattress. Her hair hung in a matted mess around her face and she had cried herself dry, the tear stains on her face had been replaced with smears of dirt and blood. A few minutes ago.. maybe five.. maybe ten.. she had heard three of the men leaving, maybe to go collect the money from her dads, her poor dads. This meant there couldn't be more than one or two left. Rachel knew the chances of her getting out of here alive by going with the plan were slim so the young brunette, being the stubborn diva she is, had devised a plan. The broken girl was just gathering the courage to actually carry it out. She took quick breathes and counted to ten before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Let me out! Let me out now!" She screamed, her voice didn't even sound human, the mere thought of what it would do to her singing almost made her cry. Almost. She screamed until she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. After the filming when she had her back pressed firmly against the mattress she felt a solid lump, she focused on this until she had recovered enough to investigate. She found a rock, not a very big rock but it was hard and it was all she had. It was a mistake her kidnappers really could afford to have made. As the door opened and a man walked through she surprised him by quickly slamming the rock into his head, he grunted and fell forward hitting the floor with a dull thud. She recognized him as the dark haired man and her breath caught in her throat, tears she didn't think she had left welling up in her eyes.

_Come on Berry toughen up, now is no time for fear! _She thought desperately, sobbing quietly as she inched past him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Once she managed to shuffle through the door, she was surprised to find herself in a medium sized room with only one door, the inside of the room was very bare, the only things present were a TV set, a sofa, a fridge, a microwave and some cupboards. She was obviously in some kind of small wooden hut. Sparing only seconds to look around before she ran towards the door and out into the open air. It was surprising that there had been no others to try and stop her, surprising and frankly elating, the smell of fresh air and the feel of the wind against her tanned skin was heavenly. She would have kissed the ground was she not in such a hurry. Even though she was in so much pain, bruised littered across her body, her clothes stained with blood, the brunette took off in a sprint, the grass tickling her legs as it brushed past, birds flew out of the tall vegetation as she brushed past, soon a similar small hut to the one she was in came into site, she could no longer see the one she had left and for a split second thought she'd ran in a circle before realizing this hut was quite a bit smaller. There was light shining through the small window and she thanked every god that could possibly have existed for this favor. She banged frantically on the door and it swung open.

"Jesus Christ Berry!" Of all the people Noah Puckerman stood staring at her in sheer disbelief, his mouth opening and closing in shock, he quickly gathered himself together before he did something very un-Puck-like and enveloped her in a tight hug. She whimpered slightly at the pain and he pulled back sharply.

"Please Noah I need to use a phone." She all but cried.

"What happened you? Jesus Berry your a mess, you need to get to a hospital, we need to call the police." He searched his pockets in an almost frenzied manner before pulled open his mobile phone and flipping it open.

"Noah! Please, I need to call my dads, they need to know!" She yelled, she needed to get her point across no matter how much her strangled voice scared her.

"Yeah, your right, here. Come inside." Puck handed her the phone and pulled her inside . She quickly dialled her father's number.

"Daddy?"

"Rachel? Oh God Rachel is that you?" The sound of her dads voice caused her to break into tears.

"Daddy, I got out, I'm with a friend now, we're going to get home but I needed you to know you don't have to give the money to them, you can call the police."

"Ok baby, its alright I'll sort it out. Where are you?"

"I don't really know but I'll be home soon please just tell the police to go to the pick up point." She sobbed, she really needed the comfort of her father, she needed to see him.

"I will darling, please just get home straight away and stay safe." He hung up to call the police and Rachel collapsed into Puck and cried into his shoulder. The tall boy felt a little awkward but he was just glad the pint sized diva was safe, he stroked her hair and muttered soft words to her.

"Rachel you have to tell me what happened." His deep voice was comforting to her and she hiccuped a few times before speaking.

"I was in a room and there were these men, they said awful things Noah, they hated Jews and they beat me but I escaped and ran here," she whimpered sounding so much like a kicked puppy, Puck tightened her grip on her shoulder anger pumping through his veins, if he ever met those punks, they won't know what hit them. "What are you doing here anyway?" The broken girl in his arms asked.

"I was clay pigeon shooting earlier, all the equipment is kept here, along with some food and drinks," he gestured to the storage cupboards and guns propped up on the walls around them. "Rachel, we need to leave now ok? We can't risk them finding us." He gently led her to the door and opened it slowly, tugging lightly at the tiny girl beside him.

Suddenly he felt the ground beneath his feet explode just after he heard a shot ring out and he swung around and dived to the ground behind one of the walls, dragging Rachel with him. They backed up to the far wall, Rachel was sobbing into his shoulder. He frowned when a tall, dark man walked through the door before pointing a gun directly at them.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its so late, exams suck! Especially when they're on your birthday! I was so depressed but then my friends threw me a party after so I was in such a good mood I decided to stay up extra late and write this for you guys!

Thank you so much to everyone who adding this story to their favorites or alerts and thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to know you guys like this story! I'm so glad it was accepted so well!

Thanks for reading and excuse any mistakes it really is late!


	4. You Found Me

A shot splintered the wood behind them mere millimetres from Puck's head, the man holding the gun staggered slightly and brought a hand up to clutch at the side of his head which was crusted with dried blood.

"Shit Rachel move!" Puck roughly shoved the terrified girl to the side before launching himself at the stack of rifles lined up against the wall like tall metal soldiers. He quickly grabbed one and swung around to face the man who was now holding onto the wall attempting to steady the gun, aiming at the dark haired girl lying on the ground.

Noah Puckerman would look back at that moment for the rest of his life, the details crystal clear in his mind, the split second hesitation, _could he really kill a man?_, before the butt of the rifle jarred against his shoulder and the spinning bullet embedded itself in the other man's chest. The blood did not spray out as often seen in the movies, in fact it merely trickled down from the wound before the man's knees buckled beneath him, his body sloping before crashing into the ground. Noah would recall staring at the body on the floor in shock, his Adams apple rising and falling as he swallowed, his mouth dry only snapping out his daze when he felt the frantic shaking of his shoulder. He turned to see wide brown eyes staring at him and the rifle slipped from his hand and landed with a dull thud on the dry ground.

"Come on Rachel, lets get you home." His voice cracked only once before he lead the trembling girl out to his car. He opened her door and helped her in, buckling her seatbelt before walking around to his own side and getting in. He turned the keys and the ignition roared to life, startling the girl beside him. The rest of the journey went by in silence, Rachel stared out the window thinking about the events that had occurred, trying to let them sink in, she was glad to be out but she just wanted to hug her dads. Oh, and murder Quinn Fabray.

When they pulled into Rachel's driveway a police car was already there and the moment she stepped out of the car her dad's enveloped her in a warm hug. The tiny brunette went limp, sobs wracking her body as she clutched at the back of her daddy's shirt. Puck stood awkwardly at the side watching the exchange, he took out his phone and sent a quick text message before the taller of the two men turned to face him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." He spoke with sincerity, reaching out to hold the boy's shoulder as he spoke.

"It was no problem sir."

This time the smaller man turned to speak, still holding his daughter. "You both have to come in and speak to the police."

Noah nodded before following the family into their home. There was a dark skinned policed officer sitting in the lounge holding a mug of coffee, he introduced himself as Detective Stuart Bell and after everyone had settled into their seats he took out a notebook and looked up at them.

"I shot him," Puck blurted suddenly. "I shot the man who did this, he was going to shot Rachel."

The detective nodded. "Its ok son, I need you to tell me where it happened."

Puck clenched his jaw tightly before giving the detective directions to his storage shed, the man began scribbling onto his notepad before speaking hastily into his radio. He ordered police to the area and told them to phone for an ambulance.

He turned back to the pair sitting on the sofa. "Now would you like to explain to me what happened?"

xxxxxxx

Quinn sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, she was still chilled from sitting out in the rain and a shiver passed over her body just thinking about it. Rachel's dad was terrifying, she had thought that visiting them would help lift the heavy weight off her heart but it seemed to have added a few kilograms. How was she to know that one mistake could shatter the lives of a whole family? If she had known this was going to happen she would never have pressed the end call button.

The sharp buzzing of her phone against her thigh snapped her out of her thoughts, she fumbled in her pocket before grasping her phone and flipping it open. The message was from Puck, it read simply.

**Found Berry -Puck**

Quinn's heart soared at the news, the heavy weight lifting for a few seconds before crashing back down. Puck didn't say if Rachel was hurt or not. She quickly scrolled down her contacts to his number before ringing. It went straight to voicemail cause the blonde to growl in irritation. She was tempted to drive to Rachel's house herself just so she could see the girl safe but refrained knowing she was probably the last person the brunette wanted to see. She was just going to have to wait.

xxxxxxx

Rachel trembled as she retold exactly what had happened during the last few days, hesitating slightly before she told the detective about the men filming her. Puck noticed how difficult it was for the small girl so he took her hand in his and continued the story from when she knocked on the door of his storage shed.

Rachel once thought that boys like Noah Puckerman were invincible, he strutted around the school, threw "lesser beings" into dumpsters and impregnated girls like Quinn Fabray but today she knew she was wrong, she squeezed his hand when she felt it tremble and watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. The detective listened patiently to both of them as they told the story, occasionally scribbling something down on his notepad before looking back up at them. He thanked them when they were finished then said he needed to speak to Rachel's parents in the kitchen.

Once they left Rachel threw her arms around the tanned boy next to her and he wrapped his arm around her waist. It was a situation neither of them though they would ever find themselves in but they both needed the comfort of another person. Rachel was the first to pull back, Puck could see her tremble as she took a deep breath.

"Noah, there's something I didn't tell the detective." She stuttered out nervously.

He frowned. "Rachel you should have told him everything. What was it?"

The girl before him took another deep shuddering breath before speaking again.

"He raped me."

* * *

**A/N:** I promised myself I'd update this week and I had planned it to be longer and what not but my mum died today and I'm just really tired so I'm sorry its short and if its not up to a good standard.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and adding me to favorites/alerts. It really means a lot.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
